


Take Me to the Show

by thatcrazywriterley



Series: Take Me Series [7]
Category: AEW, Adam Page-fandom, All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: Em goes to a wrasslin' show, F/M, I had to put Adam's shooting star press in, Kenny and Em teasing Adam, Kenny's a little shit, goofy Adam Page, in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley
Summary: Emily finally gets to see Hangman in action.
Relationships: Adam Page/Emily King (ofc), Adam Page/Original Female Character, Hangman Adam Page/Original Female Character, Hangman Page/Original Female Character
Series: Take Me Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670956
Kudos: 4





	Take Me to the Show

_(GIF owned by hungmanpage on Tumblr)_

Adam stood behind me, arms wrapped around my waist, as I watched people hurry back and forth setting up the arena. We stood at the ringside area just behind the security railings. I was ten feet from a fully assembled wrestling ring and grinning like a fool.

“This seat here is yours,” he said pointing down at a padded steel chair at the end of the row. “Front row seat. Best view in the house.”

I looked up at him, knowing I was blushing brightly. “What should I expect from my first wrestling show?” I asked.

“A hell of a lot of fun,” he replied grinning. “And we’re going to start you off good. Kenny and I are opening the show.”

“Oh,” I said, lifting a brow. “ _Kenny_ ’s here tonight?”

Adam huffed and stepped back away from me. He did his best to look angry. “Just for that… you go up to the nosebleeds. Go on…” He reached around me and slapped me playfully on the ass. “Get.”

Laughing, I sashayed past him. “Hey,” I shouted into the empty arena. “Cleaner! Omega! Where are you?”

I swished my hips dramatically, grinning back over my shoulder at Adam. He was standing by the railing, arms crossed over his broad chest, an overblown frown on his face. I could tell he was trying not to laugh at my dramatics. Part of me hoped I could find Kenny, just to wind Adam up.

“You called?” Kenny called, plopping down on the edge of the stage. He looked from me to Adam and back again. “Uh oh. Somebody’s unhappy.”

Grinning, I leaned against the side of the ramp and looked up at him. “Oh, he’s just being grumpy.”

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” Kenny said playfully. He slid down from the stage and threw an arm around my shoulders.

We practically waltzed toward where Adam was still standing near the barrier. His jaw was clenched, but it was clear that he was doing it on purpose to keep from laughing. Kenny walked up to his tag partner and planted a kiss on his cheek. The muscle in Adam’s jaw jumped. His eyes looked desperate to laugh.

“Hmm,” Kenny mumbled, turning back to me. “That normally works. Let me see…” He turned around and gave me a loud, overly dramatic smack on the cheek. “Do you feel better?”

“Very,” I replied, nodding.

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing as Kenny turned around, tapping his long fingers against his chin and wagging one in Adam’s face. It took a moment of prodding around the ribs for him to break. Laughter spilled out of Adam, making his blue eyes brighten and scrunch from the breadth of his grin.

“Get over here, you,” he said to me, reaching out and snatching me from Kenny’s side. Adam tucked my hair behind my ears and cupped my face in his hands. His smile faded a little into seriousness. He sniffed and made a face. “Ew, Em. You smell like Omega now.”

“Hey, I smell damn good,” Kenny shouted on his way to the back.

Glancing up at Adam, I nodded as if Kenny had made a sound argument. “He really does.”

Adam growled and tugged me close into his arms. He started nuzzling his jaw along my hair. He even lifted up his arm and tried to rub his armpit in my face. “Smell like me again, dammnit.”

I giggled and tried my best to shove his arm back down. He was showing off his strength by making it exceedingly difficult. “Stop! Stop! I don’t want Hangman B.O. in my face.”

“Just wait until after the match. I’ll show you B.O.”

I turned and wriggled out of his grasp. I backed up, holding both hands out in front of me. “Please. I’ve smelled you after you’ve been mucking stalls.”

He rolled his blue eyes and took a step toward me. “That’s Page B.O. _Com-plete-ly_ different than Hangman B.O.”

“That’s not how it works,” I squealed, looking behind me as I got near the stairs. I started up them sideways, keeping an eye on him.

“That’s exactly how it works,” Adam said taking the stairs two at a time.

I darted down a row, doing my best to make sure that I didn’t fall and hurt myself. “I swear to God, Adam Page, I will murder you in your sleep and put you in the woodchipper.”

“Don’t be like that. You know I wanna be fed to a tiger.”

That was enough to make me stop dead. I pointed at him, shrieking as if I’d figured out a horrible secret. “I _knew_ it! I _knew_ you watched it. _Without me!_ ”

He stopped, holding his arms out toward me. “Don’t be like that, Em. I couldn’t help it. I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

I sighed and rolled my eyes. But I let him get close enough to wrap my arms around his waist. I made to nuzzle into his chest when he promptly shoved his armpit in my face again then dashed off laughing like a maniac.

***

Adam wasn’t lying about it being a hell of a lot of fun. The people started pouring in—every single seat in the building had been sold out. Around seven-thirty, Brandon Cutler and Peter Avalon came out and had the warm-up match. It was the first time I’d ever seen a wrestling match up close, and it was almost better than seeing it on TV. Sure, there were some things that were hard to follow, but hearing the noise of the ring and the blows… there wasn’t anything like it.

It was abundantly clear when the show began. The theme music blared through the arena. People screamed and shouted, held up signs. A couple people around me had signs that said _Hangman, Drink My Beer_. At least two people in my row had them, as well as a pristine beer can at their feet. Which, I assumed, explained why Adam had asked me to buy a beer at the concession stand even though he knew I wasn’t a fan it.

“Trust me,” he’d said as he dropped a kiss on my forehead before heading backstage.

The show began with the entrance of a tag team named S.C.U.. I couldn’t help but bob my head at their music. It was pretty cool, and I had to admit that the trio that came out looked like they could give Kenny and Adam a run for their money. They set themselves up in the corner directly opposite me.

Techno sounding music spilled into the arena. When I looked toward the entrance, I saw Kenny’s face splashed across the two huge screens. He came out in these horrible tights and a jacket with a single black feathered wing sewn on it. The tag belt was around his waist. He stopped at the top of the ramp and lifted his arms, pointing upward. Pyro went off, popping so loud I thought I’d go deaf. I watched with admiration as he trash-talked his way to the ring and climbed in. I lost track of the rest of his entrance as more familiar music began.

I loved Adam’s theme song. The first time I’d heard it, I knew it was a perfect fit for him. And the video was awesome too. Adam sauntered out of the tunnel and stopped at the top of the ramp. He looked around and threw his fist into the air, setting off another round of pyro. If I didn’t know better, I’d say he looked angry. But I knew that was just his game face.

But Lord Jesus have mercy, he looked good in that vest and those trunks. I could feel heat running up into my cheeks. Maybe I needed to come to see him wrestle more often.

The match started off fast and brutal. Kenny started out against the other side. It was hard to follow since things were happening so quickly. Plus, Adam had made sure to stand right in front of me. Which made it very easy for me to get distracted by his ass.

But when he got in the ring… it was magical. He was quick and strong, agile and more acrobatic that I expected. When he climbed to the top of the ropes and did a backflip off into his opponents, I screamed and put my hands over my mouth. He sauntered back and forth in the space between the ring and the security barrier, winking when he caught sight of me.

A moment later, he was dragging his opponent back into the ring. He tagged Kenny, who hopped the top rope and delivered a wicked looking knee to the face. Adam had been leaning against the ropes, catching his breath. As soon as Kenny was out of the way, Adam took two or three running steps and somersaulted backwards, landing hard on his opponent’s midsection. He rolled out of the way as Kenny went in for the cover.

Three seconds later it was over. Kenny and Adam stood in the middle of the ring, arms raised, belts in hand. I jumped up and down, squealing and screaming with pride. Adam was amazing. I’d never imagined that it was like this. I could understand why he said it was an addicting profession.

As they rolled out of the ring, people held up their signs and shoved unopened beer cans over the railing. Adam grabbed two of them on his way by and looked as if he was going to walk right past me. He stopped, his face taking on a comical expression of interest as he backed up. He sat the cans down on the ground and leaned his forearms against the railing in front of me. I recognized the look in his eyes. That playful, flirtatious look that never failed to get me weak in the knees.

“Hey there, darlin’,” he cooed, making a show of looking me up and down. “Mind if I have a sip of that beer?”

I grinned and handed it over to him. “Thank ya kindly,” he said, taking the cup from my hand and downing it in one go. I watched some of it run down his chin and drip onto his chest. I pinched my thigh to keep myself from completely loosing my cool.

Adam tossed the cup over his shoulder, took a deep breath, and shrugged. Then he slung an arm around my waist, dragged me close, and planted a very thorough kiss on me right in front of the cameras. He turned and snatched up his discarded bandana from the steps and handed it to me. Grinning madly, he picked up his beers, tipped one up at me in salute, popped the top and did his best to drink it and walk the ramp at the same time.

***

“My God,” I said a few hours later as we rode back to the hotel. “You weren’t kidding. Hangman B.O. is _way_ worse.”

He laughed… that deep throated, completely free laugh that could make me happy on the worst of days. “I told ya.”

“But I have to admit, you look kinda sexy out there, cowboy.”

“Damn straight I do,” he replied, reaching for my hand and kissing my knuckles, grinning all the while.


End file.
